In-Battle Cutscenes
In battle cutscenes are short animations that will begin once a specific amount of an enemy's HP is reduced. These cut scenes can usually be sped up using the >> button. In some cutscenes, such as those in IB3 with the Worker, the player can do nothing to change the sprite of their character. Large Enemies Once you reduce an enemy's health to 2/3, and then 1/3, a very short cutscene will occur. Usually these will be your character and the Titan fighting. Large Sword and Shield wielding enemies: 2/3: Siris will stab the enemy in the chest extremely quickly, sending the enemy stumbling backwards. 1/3: A loud clang plays, and the enemy is sent jumping backwards. Death: 1) Siris stabs enemy in chest very hard, kicks it, and the Titan falls down. 2) If enemy is on stairs or cliff, Siris will slash it upwards with his weapon, sending it to fall to it's doom. 3) Siris kicks enemy in chest, jumps up, and brings his weapon down into its head. Large Heavy Weapon wielding enemies: 2/3: The Titan jumps up and backwards. 1/3: The enemy stumbles backwards. Death: 1) Siris kicks the Titan and stabs its face. 2) Siris stomps on it's leg, brings it down to one leg and slits its throat. Large Dual Weapon wielding enemies: 2/3: The enemy jumps back. 1/3: Siris swings his weapon or stabs down at the ground, and the Titan flips backwards in slow-motion. Death: 1) Siris cuts upwards into the enemy's chest, then, with his back to the Titan, stabs it. 2) Siris jumps onto it, sending it falling backwards. Then he stabs it in the face. Giant Enemies Once you reduce an enemy's health to 2/3, and then 1/3, a very short cutscene will occur. 2/3: The Titan stumbles backwards, afterwards roaring. 1/3: The Titan falls down backwards, stands up, and roars. Death: 1) Siris cuts both of its legs, sending it to its knees. Siris then jumps up, and, in slow-motion, stabs it in the head. 2) When the Titan slams it's weapon against the ground, Siris rolls under its legs, jumps up, and stabs its back. 3) Siris will go under its legs and cut them, making the Titan fall down. The Titan will attempt to get up, but Siris will jump and stab it in the Heart. Regular Enemies Once you reduce the enemy's health to 2/3, and then 1/3, a very short cutscene will occur. 2/3: The enemy will jump backwards. 1/3: The Titan will spin backwards. Death: 1) Siris hits the enemy with his arm or shield, sending him flying off a cliff. 2) If it is not on a cliff or bridge, Siris will hit it with his arm or shield twice, forcing it to the ground. He will then stab it in the back. 3) Siris will knock his weapon(s) away, spin him around either a hit of his sword and stab him in the back. 4) While in a lock, Siris slams the Titan with his head and breaks their neck. Monstrosities Once you reduce the enemy's health to 2/3, and then 1/3, a very short cutscene will occur. 2/3: The Titan will stumble backwards, afterwards stomping and roaring. 1/3: Siris will jump upwards towards the Titan's head. The enemy will then stumble backwards again, roaring and stomping. Death: 1) The Titan will try to eat Siris, who stabs its upper mouth. He will then run up the monstrosity, jump up in slow-motion, and stab the Titan's back multiple times. 2) Siris will do the same thing, but instead of jumping and stabing the Titan's back, he will stab its head. Raidriar Raidriar has unique In-Battle Cutscenes. Infinity Blade I: 2/3: Raidriar will send Siris backwards, offering him a choice to join him or die. 1/3: Raidriar will send Siris down the stairs with a blow. Death: Siris drops his sword and shield as Raidriar swings the Infinity Blade towards his head. Siris grabs it and stabs Raidriar, initiating ending cutscene. Infinity Blade II: 2/3: Raidriar will hit Siris backwards knocking his shield or second weapon out of his hand. 1/3: Raidriar knocks Siris down a flight of stairs. Death: The Infinity Blade gets knocked onto the floor, and Raidriar gets knocked backward. Siris picks up the Infinity Blade, initiating the ending cutscene. Galath Galath has unique In-Battle Cutscenes. Infinity Blade III 4/5: Galath backs away a little. Siris and Galath talk about Ausar's past. Finally, Galath switches to being dual-type enemy, summoning a light blue dagger from his wrist. 3/5: Galath backs away, summoning his waist shield, and therefore becoming a light-type enemy. Isa appears, wounded from the battle with the Soulless Raidriar, and tells Siris to finish him off. Galath replies by telling Siris to leave with him or to die in fire with Isa. Siris refuses to be defeated and swings his sword. Galath blocks his strike with the blade of his own sword, resulting in a tap sequence. Death: Galath parries Siris's attack, and the Infinity Cleaver is knocked out of his hands. The Worker grabs Siris up by the neck and tries to stab him with the Infinity Blade, but Siris grabs the Blade and stabs Galath instead. The Worker laughs and tells Siris that the Blade cannot kill him, with he its creator. Siris states that he never intended to kill the Worker, but he believes in Redemption. He then inserts the Redeemer into the Infinity Blade's handle. The Worker disappears in a shining blue light. Category:Infinity Blade I Category:Infinity Blade II Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Gameplay Category:Article stubs